Beata Tyszkiewicz
| birth_place = Wilanów, Poland | spouse = Andrzej Wajda (1967–1969; divorce) Witold Orzechowski Jacek Padlewski | death_date = | death_place = | yearsactive = 1956–present }} Countess Beata Tyszkiewicz (Maria Helena Tyszkiewiczówna-Kalenicka; born 14 August 1938 in Wilanów) is a Polish actress and TV personality.Biodata (Polish) Career The Doll'', (Lalka)]] Beata Tyszkiewicz has worked exclusively on the big screen, becoming famous through her portrayal of distinguished ladies in costume dramas like The Doll by Wojciech Has and The Ashes by Andrzej Wajda. She has worked with leading directors such as Agnieszka Holland, Krzysztof Zanussi, André Delvaux and former husband Andrzej Wajda. Tyszkiewicz has appeared in more than a hundred films. Her debut was in Zemsta in 1956.Biodata, ibid (Polish). In 1968 she was cast in The Doll, directed by Wojciech Has. The Doll was adapted from the Polish novel, Lalka by Boleslaw Prus.[http://thesaragossamanuscript.info/tag/beata-tyszkiewicz/ Profile at Saragossa Manuscript website] In 1971 she was a member of the jury at the 7th Moscow International Film Festival. In 1995 she was awarded with an Honorable Diploma at the 19th Moscow International Film Festival. In 1997 she was a member of the jury at the 20th Moscow International Film Festival. She was a jury member on Poland's Dancing with the Stars (aka Taniec z gwiazdami). Personal life Tyszkiewicz is sometimes referred to as the First lady of Polish cinema. She has aristocratic roots, being the daughter of Count (in Polish Hrabia) Krzysztof Maria Tyszkiewicz and Barbara Rechowicz of the Leliwa coat of arms. She has two daughters: Karolina Wajda (born 29 March 1967 in Warsaw), and Wiktoria Padlewska (born 4 October 1977 in Warsaw), who is also an actress.Filmpolski website (Polish) In 1998 she received her star on Aleja Gwiazd (Stars Avenue) in Łódź. Filmography ]] * Zemsta (1956) * Wspólny pokój (1959) * Szklana góra (1960) * Dziś w nocy umrze miasto (1961) * Historia żółtej ciżemki (1961) * Odwiedziny prezydenta (1961) * Samson (1961) * Zaduszki (1961) * Czarne skrzydła (1962) * Naprawdę wczoraj (1963) * Skąpani w ogniu (1963) * Yokmok (1963) * Pierwszy dzień wolności (1964) * Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie (1964) * Spotkanie ze szpiegiem (1964) * Popioły (1965) * Marysia i Napoleon (1966) * Pieśń triumfującej miłości (1967) * Hasło Korn (1968) * Lalka (1968) * The Man Who Had His Hair Cut Short (De man die zijn haar kort liet knippen) (1968) * Stawka większa niż życie (1968) * Wszystko na sprzedaż (1968) * Dworianskoje gniezdo (1969) * Książę sezonu (1970) * Wielka miłość Balzaka (1973) * Elective Affinities (Die Wahlverwandtschaften) (1974) * Dom moich synów (1975) * Jej powrót (1975) * Nights and Days (Noce i Dnie) (1975) * Wieczór u Abdona (1975) * Polskie drogi (1976) * Noce i dnie (serial TV, 1977) * Schach von wuthenow (1977) * Tańczący jastrząb (1977) * Sowizdrzał świętokrzyski (1978) * Niewdzięczność (1979) * Po drodze (1979) * Don Juan, Karl-Liebknecht-Str. 78 (1980) * Kontrakt (1980) * Mniejsze niebo (1980) * Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (1981) * W obronie własnej (1981) * Édith et Marcel (1983) * Seksmisja (1983) * Synteza (1983) * Les cinq dernieres minutes (1983) * Jewropejskaja istorija (1984) * Louisiana (1984) * Przyspieszenie (1984) * Vabank II czyli riposta (1984) * W starym dworku czyli niepodległość trójkątów (1984) * Les cerfs-volants (1984) * Sezon na bażanty (1985) * Ein zimmer mit landschaft (1985) * Alles auf pique dame (1986) * Komediantka (1986) * Bernadette (1987) * Kingsajz (1987) * Komediantka (serial TV, 1987) * Moselbruck (1987) * Śmieciarz (1987) * Usmev diabla (1987) * Deux (1988) * Dom na głowie (1990) * Rosamunde (1990) * Śmierć dziecioroba (1990) * 30 door key (1991) * V.I.P. (1991) * Dotknięcie ręki (1992) * Piękna nieznajoma (1992) * La petite apocalypse (1992) * Le violeur impuni (1992) * Dinozavris kwertski (1993) * Dwa księżyce (1993) * Panna z mokrą głową (1994) * Panna z mokrą głową (serial TV, 1994) * Awantura o Basię (serial TV, 1996) * Dzień wielkiej ryby (1996) * Ekstradycja 2 (1996) * Germans (1996) * Bride of war (1997) * Sława i chwała (1997) * 13 posterunek (1998) * Ekstradycja 3 (1998) * Złoto dezerterów (1998) * Krugerandy (1999) * Trędowata (telenowela, 1999) * W awguste 44. (1999) * Anna Karenina (2000) * Duża przerwa (2000) * Izabela (2000) * Zakochani (2000) * In August of 1944 (2001) * Paradox Lake (2002) * Lokatorzy (2003) * Na dobre i na złe (2003) * Plebania (2004–2005) * Magda M. (2006–2007) * Ryś (2007) * Nie kłam kochanie (2008) * Teraz albo nigdy! (2008) * Zamiana (2009) * Niania (serial TV, 2009) * Listy do M. (2011) * 11 Minutes (2015) References External links * *Beata Tyszkiewicz at culture.pl Category:1938 births Category:Tyszkiewicz family Category:Polish film actresses Category:Polish television actresses Category:Actresses from Warsaw Category:Chevaliers of the Légion d'honneur Category:Living people Category:Chevaliers of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres Category:Commanders with Star of the Order of Polonia Restituta Category:Recipients of the Order of Friendship of Peoples Category:Recipients of the Gold Medal for Merit to Culture – Gloria Artis Category:20th-century Polish actresses Category:21st-century Polish actresses